


An Important Question

by afteriwake



Series: Not On The Side Of Angels [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Amused Sebastian Moran, Domestic Fluff, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Happy Molly Hooper, Kissing, Kitchens, Mentioned Toby the Cat, Moving In Together, POV Sebastian Moran, Romantic Fluff, Wine, worried Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Both Seb and Molly have important questions for each other...almost the same one, it turns out.





	An Important Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> **Dreamin** is bored out of her mind and asked for a Sebolly fic so I answered her sentence prompt " _We live together. You can't blame this on anyone else._ "

"We live together. You can't blame this on anyone else." Molly scooped Toby up and looked at her cat’s face. “And Seb is smart enough to know if he knocked over one of my wine glasses he’d have to replace it.”

Seb chuckled as he watched the scene from the sofa. She had been in the bedroom getting ready for their date when the cat got up on the kitchen Worktop and knocked the glass over. Whether it was on purpose or not it was the commotion that had brought her out of her bedroom in nothing more than a slip and her hair pinned up, and he had to admit, he was almost tempted to cancel the date.

Almost.

He had decided he would see if they wanted to live together over dinner. He and Toby got along well, he wouldn’t mind another cat if she wanted, or even a dog, they were both rather neat, the shagging was fantastic...and he loved her. He couldn’t leave that niggling detail out of his head, not for a moment, not when she was like this.

He hauled himself up from his seat and went behind her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “You finish getting ready. I’ll clean up after His Highness.”

She had a small hum in her throat, maybe a swallowed sigh of contentment, and then turned to look at him with a small and almost sorry smile on her face. “I’m sorry I’m running so late, Seb. I know we have reservations and all that, and now this...”

He cut her off by kissing her softly, being careful not to crush Toby between them. “Reservations can be rescheduled and we can get takeaway, or even go out and buy you another set of glasses and then pick up something on the way back.”

“No, but this is a special date, and I wanted to give you something!” she said, letting Toby vault to the ground before turning to a small bag he had seen on the counter. It wasn’t a gift bag, and the item she removed wasn’t wrapped so he could see exactly what it was: a house key. “I have a drawer I cleared out and space in the closet, and I was thinking...you could live with me eventually, but we’d start with that. And maybe the moving in could be sooner rather than later?”

“You just hate sleeping alone,” he teased, taking the key and then pulling out his key ring. His own house key was on it, the key to his car, and the key for his motorcycle. He added her key and then held it up for her to see, the smile on her face getting wider. “Come on. Finish doing your hair, change into comfy clothes and then we can run to my place and I can grab a few things before we start planning what’s coming over and what’s going over Thai. We’ll do the reservations tomorrow. I know the chef.”

Molly nearly squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to kiss him properly, and after a few minutes, he started to realize it might be the next day by the time he went to get a change of clothes and his toothbrush...


End file.
